Powerpuff high school
by Jesus rules 107
Summary: the girls are new at school and just want o stay were hey are and stay in the same high school but will that even happen chances are it won't.but let's find out on the course of the story SUCK AT SUMMARIES! with some humor too
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this my first PPG fic and man am I nervous but I will be giving you POWER** PUFF** FACTS about them this is for the fanactics if you don't give a crap don' t dare read! Fact: did you know that orignally Buttercup wasn't going to be her name it was suppose to be Bud but it as changed to Buttercup just know I shall be using Bud as a nickname for her. okay story time!**

Buttercup slept in bed her green pjs hugging her golden figure her long hair was messly all over the place she was dreaming about the right guy for her he had to be strong, tuff,smart and not gushy she was about to unmask him when she heard yelling.

"BC COME DOWN , GET READY , COME AND EAT!" BC groaned she dragged her limp body out of the bed she has hated school since the first day but this school she might hate it less because it was musical arts school she was going to get to sing , express her self, and most importantly she got to _ dance _her most favorite thing to do she loved entergetic songs the most because that meant she could just go CRAZY and be herself . after she got dressed which was a green t-shirt with neon green pants with rainbow supenders she grabbed her beat head phones and mp3 player she turned it to her very favorite song it was called _** Champagne Showers** _by _** LMFAO ft Natalia Kills** _ she jammed to it while she ate she then grabbed her bookbag which for some odd reason wasn't green it was black no green on it she then checked her hair and her green beanie wasn't on it's rightful place on her head. 

"AHH! NO!NO! I NEED THAT HAT! WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE IN TILL IT IS FOUND GOT IT GOOD!

"But Bud it's in your hand you just didn't look good a nuff jesh and I thought I was the blonde." Bubbles said Buttercup shoved past her and began to walk to their new school that wasn't that faraway .

"I have a feeling were going to cause drama ." Blossom said

"Where do we not ?" Bubbles sighed 

But they both new it was going to be a long year. 

**sorry was short got tried promise to be longer next time and rember first PPG fic and this will be my 6th story yay me! p.s review**


	2. new girls

**Hi this will have a theme song to this at the begging and go to you tube and look up the theme song to princess jellyfish and end creidts giving you voice actors and the songs being and the people that are in the episode will be metioned at the end  
**Bubbles P.O.V "GIRLS WE GOT TO RUN OR WERE SO GONNA BE LATE ON OUR FIRST DAY TOO!"

my sisters and I ran into the school we saw a few guys eyeing us well me and Bloss did look pretty hot (Bud too but she says I'm not awollowed to call her pretty) I wore a flowing blue glittery shirt and a jean mini skirt with some tights that stopped at my thigh my hair was in a messy bun and only 2 strips where off the side with gold hoop earings and blue boots I got so many stares and love notes that Buttercup said I'd probably have stalkers by the end of the day which made perfect sense this always happened but when we enforce the law they back off , any way Bloss was wearing a off the shoulder shirt with the words written NERD in big bold letters across the top and it was pink she also wore some red and pink shorts with those boot like sneakers. When we walked inside our first class we were seen and the teacher glared at us.

"Are you new here?"

"Um Um Um DUR like no dip Sherlock of course were new jeesh and I thought Bubbs was the blonde ." BC said with a roll of her eyes I kicked her and smiled sweetly at her Bud growled and grabbed her headphones and stuffed them in her ear it looked like she was watching episodes of _Porkchop 'n Flatscreen _ a youtube show we all got addicted to over the summer .

"Well since you wanna get so smart why don't you sing a song for your classmates at the end of the class now go to your seats !" BC just rolled her eyes and walked to seat it was next to a boy with spiky black hair forest green eyes and he wore a blain green t-shirt with black jeans and a chain was hanging from it.I squealed in delight ohhhhhh I get to play match maker and totally get back my sister for embrassing me in the mall ohh pay back smells delicous and it's coming right up! 

_Next time on POWER PUFF HIGH SCHOOL Buttercup meets Butch Buttercup dances on stage while the boys sing her favorite song Blossom gets into agruement and meets Brick Jojo Bubbles devlops a crush on Boomer Jojo ._ _they all sing a song in a scence _

**Buttercup- AJ Wong Bubbles-Samaria Ward Blossom-Molly White **


	3. Meet the boys

**Hi please review no one has just please do no one has. Oh and go to you tube please go to We got the world by Icona Pop this will be this fan fic offcail theme song.**

"YES! finally it's lunch time later girls I'll talk to you later." Buttercup she dashed out super fast that she didn't notice some one was walking in front of her she crashed in to him and was on top of him they're lips brushed together.

"WHAT THE FUCK ! " the one and only Butch JoJo said but then he softened when he saw what on top of him it seemed to be a girl she had long ebony hair that was tied in a pony tail in his mind he thought Damn this girl is fine hmm she may be a possible friend or girlfriend.

"HEY! DUDE GET THE FUCK OFF ME ! I'M TRYING TO GO TOO LUNCH!" she jumped off of him and then raced down the hall . right at the moment too breathless girls came to Butch they both looked really tired.

"Have you *pant* seen a girl *pant* with green pants and supenders . Bubbles said she was out of breath.

"Um ... she just knocked me over a few minutes ago she was talking about going to lunch , I just hope she knows where the lunchroom is.

"Oh don't worry Buttercup always knows were the lunchroom is if you excuse us we have to stop our sister from embrassing us hope we see you later." Blossom said

**In the lunchroom:**

Hmm... I wonder if they have tacos

found were her sisters were sitting both were smiling

"Well Bud you just couldn't help your self could you . hmm well we've been looking all over for you."

"Oh I am so dead aren't I !? "

"What do you think we did dear sister go and call dad ." the color drained from Buttercup's face she picked up her phone called her dad as she heard him saying that they needed the video of when Buttercup was 3 and she fell down the stairs when she stood on the middle steps she was so dizzy she fell down the rest if the stairs good thing they were carpted she looked at the video her sisters filmed when they where 9 .

"Look guys I'll give you 60 bucks if you don't show that to any one . "

"Hmm 70 and we will show to only 1 person." Bubbles said

"50 and not a soul shall see that video!"

"Hmm tempting what do you think Bloss."

"Eh what the heck! Your off the hook we'll save this for later." but by that time Buttercup had already left.

"See! I told you we should've should that but nooo you wanted to let her off the hook thanks a lot Blossom!"

"Okay calm down Bubbles all we have to do is find her then totally embrass her sound like a plan?"

"Okay but we have too look extra hard." they then head a speaker

"What's up party people! Are you ready for your entertainment for your lunch hour ! For now futher ado the JOJO brothers

"Hi guys !" there was Buttercup right behind them.

**Mmm yeah by Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull**

**Butch:When I saw her walking down the street she looked so fine I just had to speak **

**Boomer: I ask her name but she walked away As she walked all that I could say ...**

**All: Mmm yeah yeah Mmm yeah yeah Mmm yeah yeah Mmm yeah yeah**

**Brick : Rock 'n Roll One time we'll make it up as we go**

Buttercup was dancing that she didn't know that she grooved her way to the front Butch noticed how she danced and saw how she sparkled and glowed he sang with the beat but never took his eyes off of her

**Brick:I know you feel it because I mean what I say say say We can do what ever you want want want When she walked past me I said hey hey hey**

**Butch:So tell me where you wanna go go go When she walked past me Like I ain't say a word word word stood there like man 'cause some type of Way Way Way **

**Boomer:But this one hit me hard In some kinda place like man When I saw her walking down the street she looked sooo fine I just had too speak When I said hey she just walked away while she walked All I could say ...****  
**

**All: Mmmm yeah Mmmm yeah Mmmm yeah Mmmm yeah Mmmm yeah Mmmm yeah**

**Butch: six inch heels Clicking up down the street You know she's coming this way way way I'm a big big big Deal, a little fun all I need need need But I can tell she don't beleive what I said said...**

**Boomer: she walked past me like ain't say a word word word stood there like man  
Brick:Cause I usally don't feel some type of way way But this one hit me hard in some place place place When I saw her walking down the street she was so fine I just had too speak When I asked her name she just walked away away**

All: Mmmm yeah Mmmm yeah

The boys got a standing ovation they smiled.

"Wow they where amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed she was mesmorized with Boomer her big blue eyes where in hearts.

"Blossom tell our dear sister that she can't fall in love with a starnger ." Buttercup said while smirking .

" Bubbs , Bud just know that I am not in any fights you get let's get back too class."

Bubbles P.O.V.

I watched my sisters go too class I of course get lost I even end running into this guy who is also a blonde .hey ! He was really hot but I kept my cool and asked where the art room was

"Hi I'm Bubbles I'm also new here and need some help finding the art room." He smiled kindly.

"I'd love too! I'm Boomer by the way but I was heading on too the art room anyway you can join me if you want."

'I'd love too!" We talked and laughed he was really sweet and funny I was super happy and spunkier than ever before and what I think is I'm falling in love with Boomer Jojo.

Blossom P.O.V.

I was walking too math class when this guy bumped into my shoulders, I glared  
"Um excuse me you bumped into my shoulder." He just turned around and showed no emotion.

"Does it really matter Pinky?" He said with a roll of his eyes.I wanted to kick his balls but I was better then that.

"First off my name is not Pinky it Blossom and please say sorry!" He autally smirked

"I like Pinky better anyway My name is Brick." I am really getting tired of this guy's cocky style.

"I told you that's not my name! It's Blossom get it through brick head!" I yelled at him he once again smirked which is pretty cute ... WHAT am I saying he's a jerk.

"Your feisty... I like my women feisty." He said lifting his eyebrows.

"Your a sick dude,I'm out." I walked out but he called after me he said.

" See you around Pinky." he yelled. Ohhh this guy is really annoying.

Buttercup P.O.V.

I walk into the dance studio ready to get my boggie on! Okay I'm starting too sound more like mom now. anyway I danced alone in my tank top and booty shorts waiting for the rest of class I danced to **Poetic Justice** a very good song to dance too it's has the right beat and everything I didn't hear the people coming in foe that moment it was just me , the music and my dancing clapping snapped me out of trance when I stopped dancing I saw an amazed class and a smiling teacher.

"That was BEAUTIFUL you really have feeling when you dance you maybe able too dance in our school play 'It's okay too be gay' but do you have any other talent?" I was too embrassed to say so I whispered in his ear.

"hmmm we do need one of those I'll give you a call, Anyway let's get this started every one gets a partner but for now it's free dance in 5,4,3,2,...1! GO!"

we went hard everyone was having a blast intill it was dance challenge time and I was ready it was me against this tall buff kid wearing green like me he wore a green tee and black sweats.

"Are ya ready for this babycakes?" he said I growled the teacher put in a CD it was dance time. Butch went hard Buttercup went harder they where head to head in till Buttercup did a double decker move that Butch couldn't beat.

"Buttercup wins!" Mr.C the dance teacher annouced.

"Hey you did a good job you could've won too just was off by 1 move." Butters said while smirking Butch looked up grinning.

"Well your show great sportsman ship but I still won, you pulled off an illegal dance call so HA!" he smirked happy that he won.

"Oh but understand if you've read the dance moves 1000 like I have you'd know that it's illegal in Texas, Where in L.A. dude so HA HA!" she just totally proved him wrong.

"Well Buttercakes last time we met you where on top we could easily replay." He raised his eyebrows and gave a michevous grin, Buttercup gave a horrid expression and started to chase after him.

"BUTCH GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT !"

**finally been working on this and only got 1 review damn you guys are pretty harsh come on give me 1 and read please**


End file.
